nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Iron Sorcerer - Sor(16),ASC(10),Clr(2),M(2)
Build Creator: [[User:JeminiZero|'JeminiZero']] =Version 2 Discussion= Why not to take an epic spell? HellBall is cool, and Entropic Husk is very good save or die spell. :It is debatable whether most the epic spells are worth a feat. Sure they are good, but are they worth feat? Some believe that only Vampiric Feast is worth it, as it comes rather close to being an insta-win button. Regardless, if you really wanted, you could swap a few of the great Cha feats of this build for epic spells. -JeminiZero Combat Expertise? Doesn't improved combat expertise add +6 to ac and it stays on even when you're moving around right? Wouldn't that be 2 good feats to get? --Nwn2Fan :One of the problems with combat expertise is that it is incompatible with defensive casting. So if you took combat expertise (in place of tower shield proficiency) you would get a comparative +1 to AC, BUT you also eat Attacks of Opportunity while casting, a sacrifice that is not worthwhile IMHO. :JeminiZero 07:42, 20 May 2009 (UTC) As noted in the ESoCK thread, as long as your modified Tumble score is 14 you don't attract AoOs. Therefore I'd go for Combat Expertise over Tower Shield and cast in CE mode. Indeed I'd look to squeeze in ICE in some way.--Thorsson 08:37, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I am currently trying a character that makes use of combat expertise and despite having 25 effective Tumbling, casting was still provoking attacks of opportunity, so I think that may have been patched out as of 1.022 (although Still Spell does prevent AOO). Kaballah 05:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ARHicks00 Just thought I toss this idea out. Sorcerer 28/Cleric 1/ Bard 1 or Rogue. You would get 3 from 30 tumble with Bard, 31/+11 from Divine Shield with Cleric, +1 Luck of Heroes, and +1 Dodge feat for 15. Give yourself 13 Dexterity with +3 Dexterity item for 3 extra AC. The reason is because with still spell/auto still-spell you can wear +8 mithril fullplate armor for 16 additional AC. Then invest in three +8 defense items (Dodge, Natural, Deflect) for 24 AC. Pick the tower shield feat to get +8 tower shield for a total of 12. You should get a total of 70 for any non-human. (You can also use the items you have noted down) If you're a Halfling to Deep Gnome you'll get 71 to 74, but those would be better to use for PvP due to XP penalities. You also get Listening skills, UMD for free and you can throw on defensive buffs to make you a very hard to hit character. Deep Gnome's -4 hit to Cha doesn't worry you?--Thorsson 08:44, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Why Cleric 2/Monk 2? Cleric 2 doesn't seem to add anything. You add the Cleric 3/Monk 1 variant, but surprisingly not the Cleric 1/Monk 3 one, which gains the Monk speed boost. Also leaving them both at 1, to increase Caster level is ignored.--Thorsson 08:44, 24 May 2009 (UTC) =Original Discussion= Exalted Sorc Remix Ok so it's not exactly the Exalted Sorc but its close enough to be pretty nice! I really like this build but I'm finding the cons to be very difficult to cope with. Personally I'm having trouble dealing with a full on caster sorc that doesn't have ASoC. While the AC is huge it does develop quite late(like all Autostill builds will) and I'm not convinced that a sorcerer really needs all that extra survivability over what they have already. Sorry I know that sounded like a bad critic but its not. I really like the build, I just don't think I'll be able to give up ASoC on a pure sorc, its just that good. :Before I begin, let me just say that I feel it is good courtesy to at least sign off with your name/nickname. I have never heard of the Exalted Sorc. Yes, the loss of ASoCK is rather painful. That said, there are enough of spells at each level that do not require empowerment or maximization to work well. It doesn't develop that late. Even before you get autostill, tumble keeps improving, and UMD lets you use other class gear (especially monk gear), and of course there is Divine Shield. Also, as soon as this gets still spell, it can start casting in heavy armor, albeit at a huge waste of spell slots, which means this is only feasible in areas where you can rest at will. You can squeeze in still spell at level 12, as opposed to level 18 as listed. The incredible survivability should also not be under-rated, especially in campaigns and modules where you tend to start the toughest fights at the FRONT LINE. Sometimes you don't even get a chance to buff yourself (e.g. just after travel). This build can start at the front without buffs in heavy armor, activate Divine Shield (which can't be disrupted unlike other buff spells), and then crank out spells until everything stops moving. Besides, Premonition has its limits, and can only absorb a limited amount of damage before collapsing. -JeminiZero ::Alright, I have tried to hammer together an evil variant of the Iron Sorcerer, with full ASoCK levels. You can go check out the Obsidian Sorcerer. -JeminiZero :::Certainly given me a lot to think about for my planned "sorc run" of MotB. I really do like the huge survivabilty of the build and the Obsidian Sorc looks very nice as well. Btw the reference to the Exalted Sorc just refers to a really popular build from NWN1 that was considered one of the more powerful caster builds. The only problem with great builds is they always make me rethink what I want to play. Being a min-maxer can truely be a curse lol. :::P.S. sorry I forgot to sign the first post at all. - Brockaine22